


Carpe Diem

by extraordinari



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Just some teenagers having some fun, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinari/pseuds/extraordinari
Summary: House parties, in Sakura's humble opinion, were overrated. Too much booze, too much smoking, too much unprotected sex, and most definitely too much testosterone in one single room. These reasons typically prevented Sakura from attending them all throughout High School.But tonight was an exception.





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money from writing anything involving his characters or anything from his universe.

The basement air was dingy and suffocating with the scent of cigarettes and weed. The lighting was near non-existent with all the lamps set to off and only a handful of candles decorating the furniture and floor of the quaint room. Sakura turned her chartreuse  
eyes to her right and held in a snicker at the sight of her two best friends trapped in a ten-second lip lock. The others surrounding them laughed and clapped at the blushing friends.

House parties, in her humble opinion, were overrated. Too much booze and too much smoking and too much unprotected sex and most _definitely_ too much testosterone in one single room. The chances of pregnancy usually skyrocketed in the presence of  
alcohol, the second-hand smoke could give someone with a particularly sensitive throat scratchy breathing and watery eyes and with the amount of machismo that circulated in one common area, fistfights broke out often. These reasons typically prevented  
Sakura from attending them all throughout High School.

But tonight was an exception.

Graduation was right around the corner, next week to be exact, and she didn't see the harm in attending at the request of her best friends.

_"One last hoorah," Naruto bellowed as they walked towards their last class of high school, English IV with Kakashi-sensei. "It'll be a lot of fun," he quieted as they stepped through the door, waving jovially at their lazy teacher behind his desk, smut book in hand. "There'll be booze and weed and–"_

_"Shut up," she hissed as they took seats at the back of the classroom. Their desks next to and connected in a quad with her other best friend, Ino and some random guy she never took the time to properly get to know. His name was Kenji something or another. "Even when you whisper it still sounds like an air horn," she rolled her eyes and poked Ino's arm, catching the blonde's attention. "Are you going to this 'amazing party' that he keeps blabbering on about?"_

_Ino's eyes sparkled in that knowing way and flicked over to Naruto and back. "Of course I am! I'm the Party Queen. I must make an appearance of some kind so I may keep my title until graduation," she smirked and turned her eyes to the left, eyeing Kenji like he was the juiciest steak in existence. Sakura got the hint and turned her attention back to Naruto who looked slightly put off by Ino's distracted gaze._

_"Where is it going to be again?"_

_He blinked once at her interruption and smiled, "Sasuke's house. You know, Sasuke Uchiha. The guy you were in love with for two years of our high school life."_

_She narrowed her green eyes and clicked her tongue, "don't make me smack you like I did last time."_

_He flinched and cowered away from her, brows worried and bottom lip in his teeth. "I was crying for ten straight minutes." He gulped. "Please don't do it again."_

_The bell sounded and the class lowered their voices as Kakashi-sensei stood from his reclined position._

_"Alright folks, today we're…"_

"Sakura!"

She pulled back in from her thoughts of the previous week and turned her head in the direction of the voice and _eeep'd_ at the proximity of Naruto's face to hers. She pulled away swiftly and scrunched her nose in irritation, then said in a hurry,  
"what is it, Naruto?"

"It's your turn to spin the bottle," Naruto chuckled at her surprised expression and nodded to the empty beer bottle that lay on the floor in front of them.

She flicked her eyes from her flushed friend to the bottle and then back. A realization dawning to her in that moment.

"O-Oh. I'm not playing–"

"Oh yes you are, Forehead," Ino interrupted and reached across Naruto to pinch Sakura's arm. Sakura complained but Ino shook her head, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're going to join us and spin that fucking bottle and then make out with someone for  
a few seconds."

Sakura pouted her lips in exaggeration. "You're peer pressuring me…"

"It doesn't count as peer pressure if we're over the age of eighteen," said the blonde with a roll of her lapis eyes.

The door to the upstairs floor opened with a bang and everyone grew silent. Sakura gulped and turned to Naruto with questioning eyes. He shook his head and nodded his head to the stairs, a bright light shining down and showing two sets of feet coming  
down slowly.

"Well _lookie_ here Kakashi," laughed a man whom Sakura didn't recognize. "A bunch of underage kids drinking alcohol," he sniffed, " _and_ smoking pot! My-oh-my…"

This guy stood tall, probably an inch or two taller than her ex-sensei. He had shoulder-length, dark brown hair with bangs held back by a plain black bandana. His outfit consisted of a deep green V-neck T-shirt and tight black pants. She let her eyes  
roam a little, taking in his excited posture and wide shoulders and long legs and nice smile.

"Genma," Kakashi warned.

"What are you kids doing with all this beer and pot? Hmm?" Genma chuckled and stepped off the final step of the stairs and into the dark, cloudy room. His pace was slow as he stepped completely around the room, eyes roaming every single person until he  
finally arrived at the circle on the ground surrounding a bottle.

"Oh my fucking god!"

"Genma. I said we would stop to check if what we heard is true," Kakashi groaned in frustration at his friend's delighted expression. "We did. Now let's get going."

"Hell no! I haven't played a game of spin-the-bottle in years!" He lowered his body down to the floor and pushed aside the guy sitting next to Sakura. She stiffened her frame slightly as his knee brushed her outer thigh. "C'mon, Kakashi. Come play!"

"They're still technically my students until next Tuesday. It's illegal for me to participate in that kind of thing with them," said silver-haired man rolled his eyes and walked fully into the room to stand behind Genma. "This entire party is illegal  
as far as I'm concerned."

Genma shook his head and patted his friend's foot, throwing a smile up to the worried man. "Let them live. Let this be their last hoorah before they graduate next week."

Kakashi released an anxious sigh and nodded his head, throwing his hand up in a wave as he stepped around the kids and up the stairs. "I'll be down the street at The Paper Tiger. Just come down when you're done acting like Genma."

Then with the door closing, the room grew silent again as they all glanced from the new person in the room to each other in worry.

"Guys, relax. I won't tell anyone and neither will Kakashi," he chuckled and lowered his eyes to the bottle. "Would you mind if I joined?"

"N-No! Please join us!" Ino nodded enthusiastically and smiled her most flirtatious smile.

Genma said his thanks before turning his eyes to the entire circle. "Tell me your names? Mine is Genma Shiranui. But please call me Genma. We're all adults here."

An ever excited and horny Ino threw her hand up and shouted, "I'm Ino Yamanaka. A pleasure to meet you, Genma."

Sakura rolled her eyes at that, her lips pursed as the rest of the group told their names.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba laughed and held his hand out to shake with Genma's where they did that weird 'man-shake' that she could never understand. What was wrong with a simple and plain hand sha–?

"What's yours?" Genma nudged her thigh with his knee and she squeaked in surprise. The circle of people, except Genma, laughed and all she could do was glare at them while trying (and failing) to fight back a blush as she met is tawny gaze.

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

Something clicked in his head and he smiled wide at her response, "Oh so you're Sakura?"

She blinked. "What does that mean? You've heard of me?"

Genma winked in reply before turning to the bottle and pointed. "So whose turn is it?"

Sakura pouted at his change of subject but shrugged it off as a weird remark. Naruto nudged Sakura's shoulder and nodded in Genma's direction. "Sakura's."

Genma smirked.

"Go ahead and spin, princess."

Ino giggled at that and nudged Naruto to whisper something in his ear. Sakura turned deadly chartreuse eyes to her two best friends as she reached out to grasp the bottle.

Take a deep breath.Good.Now spin!

She turned her hand and spun the bottle then quickly drew it back and watched with hesitating eyes as it quickly twirled on the hard, concrete ground.

All eyes were on her. She could feel it. Every single set of eyes were watching her every movement: when she took a breath, when her hand twitched, when her nose scrunched…and at the slight horror in her eyes as she watched the bottle slow down and stop  
to point at none other than…

"I guess it's my lucky day," Genma smirked and turned his head to her, a small challenge in his eyes at the horrified expression on her face. "If you don't want to, that's fine. I underst–"

" _The rules of the game are that whoever spins the bottle must kiss whoever it points to_ ," Sakura recited from the rules explained to her earlier by Ino. "I don't fancy myself a rule breaker." She arched a thin brow and leveled her head to his  
height, face now collected and showing no emotion.

His challenging smirk and the flirty subtlety in his eyes had her insides doing all kinds of flip-flops as she placed her hands on the floor beneath, taking refuge in the cool ground reminding her that she wasn't dreaming and that this would be over in–

Firmly he pressed his silky, supple lips to hers and as she gasped, he slipped his tongue into her parted lips and she scrunched her eyes shut in the embarrassment of feeling a tingle forming between her legs. She slid her tongue out to play, because why the fuck not when  
a hot older guy is sucking the breath out of you. She turned her head at an angle and she had to bite back a moan of bliss at what it did for the depth of their kiss. He leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek, trapping her there so that the  
angle wouldn't change again.

"Ahem."

 _Just a little longer…_ His tongue brushed her palate and she held back the whimper than nearly escaped at the heavenly feeling.

"Would you both like to take it to the closet? There's another game called Seven Minutes In Heaven," Ino laughed as she watched Sakura pull back from his lips with a pop, her face flushed a bright tomato red and a drop of sweat sliding down her jawline  
and down her neck to the inside of her blouse.

"I-I'm–"

"Who's next?" Genma distracted as he righted himself from his leaned over form and turned to Kiba and offered for him to take his turn. Kiba accepted and the game continued with only a few stares from Ino and Naruto at a still glowing Sakura.

~

"It was really nice meeting you," Sakura offered to Genma as she followed after Ino out the front door of Sasuke's house. "We all believed Kakashi-sensei didn't have any friends. He's always so…"

"Yeah. Kakashi can be pretty aloof and socially inept," Genma chuckled as he stepped out after Sakura. His hands in his pockets and eyes on her slender face. When Ino stepped just enough out of range, he ducked in close to her ear and whispered, "He talks  
a lot about you though." He pulled away and smiled warmly. "You were his favorite student. He told me a lot of the conversations you both shared while you helped him grade assignments."

Sakura bit her cheek to keep from gasping at his breath so close to her ear, but turned her head to face him and offered a small smile. "He was my favorite teacher. He just…he gets me. He understands me like not even my best friends do." She shrugged  
her shoulders and turned at the call of her name. She nodded and then reached out two arms, a knowing smirk playing at her lips. "The least you can do is give me a hug." She saucily winked and flashed a brilliant smile.

It was in that moment that Genma felt jealousy for the first time in his adult life.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed a small kiss on the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She gasped against his chest and quickly turned it up, catching his hungry  
gaze and locking at the intensity she found.

"Forehead! Hurry the hell up!"

She jumped at the noise and turned her eyes away, and slowly pulled away from his hold.

"Until we meet again, Genma." She blushed and waved with a smile as she ran from her spot to the large van her friends resided in.

Genma stared after her with a smile and waved back as Ino, Naruto and Sakura waved goodbye to him from the window and he bit his lip at the warm sensation in his belly. He stepped off from the porch and down the lawn to the sidewalk, taking his time walking  
the opposite direction as the van. Kakashi told him he'd be at their favorite bar waiting.

He laughed aloud, lost in his thoughts of the pink haired young woman.

His silver-haired friend talked near constantly of his favorite student. How brilliant she was, how her wit could counter his without missing a beat and how her clever responses during class discussions usually fired a debate for the entire class to view  
with entertainment.

Sometime over the past month, however, he'd start making comments about her eyes. How they sparkled a certain way while they debated, how they grew heavy with boredom anytime he mentioned his favorite Icha Icha series, how if he looked up fast enough  
from whatever he was working on…he would catch her staring with desire in her eyes.

Genma saw it. He saw that special fire in her radiant chartreuse eyes. He knew what his friend was talking about.

He pushed open the bar door and saw Kakashi talking with Asuma, a cup of sake in both of their hands as they talked amicably about something. Genma made a decision right then and there while walking towards his friends.

Kakashi may have gotten her attention first.

But he'd make _damned_ sure that he'd be the last and only man she desires ever again.


End file.
